Totally Ninjas
by Super-Dog11
Summary: Naruto, being the dork he is, begins to goof off during a teacher's errand. He goes all "stealth" mode, and jumps around a corner to scare the unlucky passerby, only to get a fist to his face from the almighty-assed Sasuke Uchiha. Possibly SasuNaru


**Hello! Okay, this is just a side-story I decided to write! Don't worry, I'm not ignoring my story Bruises or anything! I just really needed to get this out of my system.**

**Summary: ****Naruto, being the dork he is, begins to goof off during a teacher's errand. He goes all stealth mode, and jumps around a corner to scare the unlucky passerby, only to get a fist to his face from the almighty-assed Sasuke Uchiha.**

**I don't know if this will be an oneshot or not. I guess it all depends on you guys!**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he twirled the files in his hand. Being the errand boy for teachers was so <em>boring.<em> The only reason he even bothered with it is the fact that he actually got to move around and didn't have to sit in a cold, hard desk and listen to a teacher's lecture that eventually put him to sleep. He lifted the file so that it was horizontal and moved the top edge to his eye. Curling his index finger around the bottom, and the other hand placed at the front of the file, Naruto imagined that he didn't have a boring, pointless file in his hand, but a special, super rare gun that only Naruto Uzumaki's could hold and handle.

He spun on his right foot, and pressed his back against the white wall lined with navy ble lockers , breathing slowly in and out. He was not in a bland, stainless hallway, but an unused route (which had quite questionable stains) way that would soon lead him to this desired target that he had been initiated to kill. Then, with the utmost stealth—which wasn't really stealth, considering his squeaking shoes, but Naruto decided to scratch that out, since it ruined the picture—he crouch-walked down the hallway, back pressed against it all the while. He had his Super-Shoot, as he came to name it, held at the ready to fire, the fingers flexing and ready to bring their target down.

Naruto paused exactly 4.2 feet away from the corner that held his entire purpose of his mission that he had been specifically chosen for. He took a deep, lungful breath, and closed his eyes. He was the highest trained warrior there was in the facility, and he had never lost a mission. This one was not going to be an exception. He was a warrior. He was an assassin. He was a _ninja._

He crept forward silently—again, scratching out the squeaky shoes—and held his gun at the ready. One, two, three—

With a short, pretty nice battle cry if he did dare to say so himself, Naruto swung around the corner, raised the Super-Shooter to his eye, took aim, and—

Received a face full-of-fist dish. He cried out as the fist forced the sharp corner of the file into his eye, and the knuckles burying into his flesh. _No! This is impossible! I cannot go down this way!_ He swung his arm out, only to have it twisted up behind his back painfully. He cried out, only one eye open due to its currently immobile partner that rested behind a screwed close eyelid. _Oh! I know this position! Here, you just go like this.._

Naruto reached back with his right foot, and hooked it around the back of his target's knee, jerking it violently, causing the attacker to fall down to one knee. He brought his foot back again and kicked him hard in the chest. Naruto heard the sound of him sliding several feet away on the floor. Good. It was just enough to space to receive his Super-Shooter and shoot his face in. He swung around, and his eyes landed on his attacker. **(A/N: Please, do NOT do that. I have done it before, and it doesn't go as well as you think it does. I just put it in here, because, well, I don't do well with failing.)**

There, sprawled out on the floor, was the almighty-assed, duck-butt hair Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was every girl's dream, and every guy's ticket to get girls. He had perfect grades, the perfect family, and, even though Naruto would never admit out loud, the perfect looks. If you looked up the word perfect in the dictionary, you'd see his name right next to it. Of course, that also goes for the word teme. But, what utterly shocked the blonde boy was one thing.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." The raven haired boy looked up and narrowed his ebony eyes at the boy. His mouth upturned at the look the other boy was giving him.

"What?"

Very slowly, the blonde boy picked up the file, and held it to his right shoulder, one finger curled around the bottom and the other holding the file from the underneath. It almost looked as if he was holding a gun…

"Sasuke Uchiha, under the orders of Ramen-sama, I have come to end your fowl life." And then, the boy lifted the "gun" to his good eye, and aimed straight at Sasuke's face, and said the simple word, "Blam!"

To any passerby it would've looked absolutely ridiculous and childish, but, of course, in Naruto's head it was the coolest thing _ever._ And the thing that was so awesome about it was that he got to _shoot Sasuke in the face! _

Currently, the raven was staring at the boy with an incredulous look on his face, before it smoothed out into a scowl that began to look more and more like his natural every day expression. He pushed himself up off of the floor, and dusted himself, glaring at the grinning boy all the while. "I do not have time for such idiotic things." Then if a huff, Sasuke turned on his heel to leave.

"_I do not have time for such idiotic things."_ Sasuke froze at the high pitch imitation of his voice. He turned around to glare at the boy with an eyebrow twitching and frown deeply cutting into his face. The blonde boy's grin broadened, his face dimly reminding Sasuke of a fox. Sasuke closed his eyes. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly after counting calmly to ten as he had been told to do when he felt like strangling people, especially a certain blonde boy who was currently digging through the file that his teacher had probably directed him to deliver.

"Man, just some stupid assignments. So boring! I wish they were super top secret papers that instructed the end of the world! Oh man, how I would to love to find that out…" The blonde trailed off, staring into space, no doubt imagining himself running about, saving the world like the "amazing" Uzumaki he was.

Sasuke ran a hand down his face. He should just turn around, pretend he had never met the idiotic blonde, and carry on to class. And he was just about to do that, except the face the blonde was currently swinging his fists crazily around, crying out about some 'In the name of Ramen, I compel you bad stomachaches!'.

Sasuke stared at him for a few moments. What kind of idiotic teacher would send someone like _that _on an errand? This boy was completely insane, obnoxious, annoying; he was such a _dobe._

"Oi, dobe, which teacher sent you on this errand?" The blonde boy stilled, and glared at him with cobalt eyes.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, teme!" The blonde boy shouted, waving the file with a clenched fist. "And it's not an errand, it's a super-top secret mission that normal, boring people, such as yourself, cannot know about."

Sasuke's eyebrow was defiantly twitching now. Teme? Did that dobe just call him a teme? And what was with this 'super-top secret mission' all about? The younger Uchiha glowered at Naruto for a few moments before turning on his heel and stalking off to talk with his father.

That dobe was _not_ going to get away with calling him a teme.

**Ahh, it feels so good to now write depressing stuff. I really like this plot, but I don't know if I should continue it to a multi-chaptered fic. So, please review, tell me how I did, show me my mistakes so I can fix them, and.. yeah. **


End file.
